Ame no Naruto
by fibla
Summary: Naruto awakened his bloodline in the valley of end and bring back Sasuke to Konoha but something unexpected happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER : 1

_Naruto P.O.V _

In the battle at the Valley of Ends , Naruto nearly died knocking down a Sasuke relative unharmed , he took two chidoris in chest leaving two holes but externally the Kyuby already healed , he bleed so much that his opponent was covered in his blood and his orange jumpsuit was now a red one .

He fell something strange in his eyes as his vision was now different . then he walked over the river too check himself and he gasped , instead of blue , there were red with black circles.

'So that's the Rin'negan the old man told me about' though Naruto

_One day before the finals__ Sandaime gave Naruto the scroll , he told that he have and the name of his bloodline , the scroll only can be opened when he activate plus it was a blood seal too. He told to not tell anyone until the bloodline was active because they will try to kill him before that happened._

So using his blood and his doujutsu he opened the scroll and began to read it

_Dear Son_

_It seems Sandaime thought you were ready to know your heritage. I am Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondaime hokage and the yellow flash.I told the Sandaime to tell about your heritage to Jiraiya and Tsunade__(their your grandfather and your grandmother thought they separated) . Though what no one other then, I am sorry for what I have done, So sorry for sealing the Kyuubi in you and leaving you parentless, but I had no choice. I hope the village has treated you well, grow up strong!. _

_Now you might want to know about your mother, her name was __Kazama Kushina, she was beautiful and had the kindest heart ever. She came from the Whirlpool village, She died giving birth to you thought, but she wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much, as did I._

_Your mothers clan, the kaza__ma are an ancient clan, that's why they got massacred, they were too powerful, They held the oldest bloodline on earth, the Rinnegan. Only your mother and her older brother lived throught the massacre. Her older brother's name is Nagato, Unlike your mother, he went to the Ame village instead of konoha after the second world war._

_He might still be alive, so ask Sandaime if you can go look for__ him, he can teach you how to wield the Rinnegan. Also he was taught for a bit by Jiraya, so he might know where Nagato is._

_Though if you don't find him, I left you your mother's notes on the bloodline, also I left you my notes on the hiraishin._

_Love Namikaze Minato_

Naruto just sat their and gasped after he read his father was the yondaime, he scoffed when he read the part about the village treating him right, He understood why his dad sealed kyuubi in him, but was angry at him for having too much trust in the village and being naive, he could have left him something or someone to look after him. Hell even Jiraya and Tsunade knew and didn't stay with him.

He was happy to have a bloodline, He started reading about it, There were 2 types of the rinnegan.

The first type was what most fo the clan got, it let the wielder have vision that let them see through any genjutsu, including Tsukuyomi and when they made Kage bunshins, they would be able to see from them, so if you made 4 bunshins, you would be able to see from 4 different views.

The second type was stronger and only came to very few people in the clan. The last time a person got it was around 300 years ago, His uncle got it and he had a chance to get it. It allowed the wielder to be able to do the same things as the first rinnegan type and also be able to render any other bloodline useless, and improved chakra control including the first type of rinnegan and gives each wielder the affinity to Earth, Wind, fire, water, Ice and Wood.

It was massacred due to the fact it was able to render bloodlines useless and for it's strength, people thought they were too strong and the other clans were jealous of it. It was rumor that the person that got the second type had the fate of saving or destroying the world, but if 2 people had it at the same time and looked each other in the eye, that would be cancelled.

The first type of rinnegan was orange with black vertical lines and the second type was red with black circles.

His anger towards Konoha grew , he picked up Sasuke and put him in shoulders and walked his way back to the village at slow pace due to his wounds.

_Konoha_

Naruto was deadly tired with Sasuke in his arms , he saw the gates and smiled 'At least I completed my mission and keep my promise'

He approached the gates to see Tsunade , Sakura and Kakashi running at him , he smiled thinking about how he will be congratulated 'kukuku how wrong he was'

Tsunade was the first in reach him , he saw Naruto but he glanced horrified at all the blood that Sasuke had. He picked him from Naruto and yelled glancing at Sasuke.

"Naruto what the hell did you do to him , you should restrain yourself" yelled Tsunade

"Whaat?" stuttered Naruto as his eyes began to wet

"You will not become Hokage if you kill you teammates , anyways follow me to the hospital" as she puffed away in bunch of smoke

Then Kakashi appeared next to him "I can't believe you did that , I'm ashamed to be your sensei" said in a serious tone

"But … but" stuttered with tears in his eyes another time but Kakashi already left in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura stood in front of him this time with tears running down his eyes , he looked at her and she suddenly slapped him "I told you to bring him back , not to kill him you monster" and as she finished she rushed to the hospital.

Naruto fall on to his knees as tears flowed quickly , his pain an sorrow transform into anger and hatred "Those bastards , I hate them , fuck Konoha , fuck Hokage"

Jiraiya watched the whole scene with pity towards Naruto and disgust against the three 'Tsunade you should be ashamed' he rushed towards his student.

"Naruto you okay?" asked the sannin , "Of course not I'm not okay , I just realize that those fuckers an Konoha never really cared" replied the blond "Listen Naruto they had no right to said what they say but they snapped when they saw Sasuke blood" said Jiraiya.

Now Naruto with tears in his eyes growled at the sannin "What the fuck are you saying , that was my blood , look at my orange outfit , it become red , the fucking bastard nearly killed me because I didn't want to hurt him too much to give a reason to the bastards of the council to execute or exile me for hurting his last precious Uchiha, I keep fighting until I could knocked him out" he paused pointing at the holes and continued "He pierced my chest not one , TWICE times with the chidori , if it wasn't for the fox I could have died , I had to fist holes on they way here , the fox was healing it all the way" finished

Jiraiya looked horrified , he moved closer to him and put his hand on Naruto shoulder , but he quickly slap away , Jiraiya looked at him hurt.

"Tell me one thing Jiraiya , do you know what happened to my parents , I want the truth right now" said in a serious tone.

Jiraiya looked at him in sorrow "I don't know Naruto , Sandaime told me that you were orphan" . Naruto looked at him with wary eyes and replied "What happened to the Yondaime son?" Jiraiya eyes widened "How do you know he had son?" asked "TELL ME" yelled at him , Jiraiya signed "Sandaime told me he died along with his mother went she went into labor" , "It's the truth?" asked the blond another time , he nodded

Then Naruto began to sob harder as he punched the ground "Why the fuck the did he had to lie" yelled as he throw more much.

"What do you mean he lied?" asked Jiraiya

"I'm your and Tsunade's grandson you idiot , my father was the Yondaime and my mother was Kazama Kushina" yelled within sobs as he activate the Rin'negan

Jiraiya gasped when he heard an saw his eyes "Your alive , the bastard lied to us?" stuttered the sannin

Then Naruto jumped on him and hugged him as he began to cry more , he showed him the scroll , as he began to tell tale , when did he gave him the scroll ,the orphanage , the beatings , his teammates , Kakashi only teaching tree-climbing , and the fight at the valley of end.

Jiraiya let a tear when he found that his grandson was alive , his face was changing moods as he was hearing Naruto , from happiness , to sadness and finally to anger.

Then Jiraiya looked at him and said "Listen Naruto we have to get you to the hospital"

"NO,NO,NO,NO" yelled the blond "I don't want to go to Konoha , fuck them , I will go to Ame to see my uncle"

Jiraiya stopped for a moment and replied "Okay Naruto , listen this what we're going to do, your going to go to the river near here and you clean yourself , I gonna see Tsunade to tell her that we are leaving now into a 3 years training trip , I will stop by your father house and bring some scrolls and robes , just stay there and we leave"finished with an smile , he nodded and left ..

Jiraiya looked him worried he make a few hand seals a said "**Summoning no Jutsu**" and in a puff of smoke Gamakichi appeared "Jiraiya what do you want" , then he pointed at Naruto who was walking away "Stay with him he's a little troubled right now" , the toad nodded and left with Naruto .

Then Jiraiya rushed to the hospital cursing several things like Konoha and Sarutobi with Naruto scroll in his hands.

Itachi watched the whole event from a three "So Naruto is Minato-sama son , and the leader nephew … I knew he was hated but not at this stage , Nagato will like the news… foolish little brother" he signed and vanished.

_River_

Naruto was cleaning himself while sobs he was interrupted when he noticed someone near him , he turned around to see Gamakichi "Gamakichi what are you doing here" asked the blond "The pervert didn't want to leave you alone , so want to talk" , Naruto smiled as he told him everything


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER : 2

_Konoha hospital_

Tsunade gave Sasuke to Shizune , and waited out of the room for Naruto , she wanted to apologize to him , she didn't mind all those things. There was ANBU guarding the room and Kakashi.

Jiraiya arrived and walked throw the corridor to where the group.

"Jiraiya did you see Naruto coming?" asked Tsunade , then Jiraiya narrowed his eyes "Woah now you care?" replied in a mocked tone .

"What did you say?" growled Tsunade , "is the traitor in this room?" asked the white haired sannin , Tsunade nodded but the oh great Kakashi have to open his mouth.

"Jiraiya-sama there's no need to call Sasuke a traitor" said Kakashi , then Jiraiya vanished and the next thing the people saw is the copy nin pinned over the wall , the crow gasped , Tsunade looked at him with his eyes like plates .

"Shut up your mouth Kakashi or I'll kill you" growled the sannin , he released his grip , opened the room where Sasuke was and much to Tsunade surprise he grabbed her by the collar and throw her inside , he walked inside and slammed the door.

Shizune looked surprise and a little worried , he was going to check Sasuke.

"What the fuck are you doing Jiraiya , do you want to die?" growled Tsunade

"No , No , What the FUCK did you do" replied Jiraiya while glaring at her

"Are you crazy I didn't do anything" said Tsunade

"No , if I recall the little scene when Naruto bring back the traitor , I was there and I heard everything" replied Jiraiya

"Listen Jiraiya I just said something I didn't want , not big deal , I saw all Sasuke's blood an I snapped out a little , I will apologize" said Tsunade

"NOT A BIG DEAL , he brough him back , you just scolded him for hurting him and crushed his dream of being Hokage , his so called sensei told him that his was ashamed of him and his teammate slapped him and calling monster"

Tsunade lowered his head ashamed , Shizune looked a little disgusted.

"Did you checked Naruto if he was okay , did you ever care?" yelled Jiraiya

"I saw him with Sasuke in his arms , he was a little hurt , but okay , Sasuke was covered all his body in blood so I went to him first" answered Tsunade

Then Jiraiya looked at her in pure disgust that make her step back "Well what are you waiting for , Sasuke is going to die isn't , check him" snorted the sannin

Tsunade looked a little worried and he went to him as well , but as she was checking him , he became more worried until she gasped as she finished

She turned his head to look at Jiraiya "So what's his condition , is he going to die" mocked Jiraiya.

"He's just unconscious … where the fuck did all this blood come" said with fear in her voice , Jiraiya smirked at that and replied "All this blood is Naruto's" making gasp the two kunoichis

"What?" stuttered the blonde

"Let me tell you an story , from what I saw and heard , you see , Naruto didn't want to hurt him because of his fear of the council , he thought that they will banish or execute him for nearly kill the last Uchiha , so he hold back in the fight until he eventually knocked him up , but that brave action went with a price so in order to do it he had to take two Chidoris in his chest , there was the blood come from , but went he arrived here the holes were already healed by the fox" finished as they Shizune and Tsunade began to sob.

"Where is he" said Tsunade within sobs

"I'm not telling you a shit until I finish the story" replied Jiraiya in a tone serious 'There's more' though Tsunade with fear

"Now I'm telling you the big thing" said as he continued "You see Naruto awakened his bloodline in the fight " the two gasped at that "Sandaime , one day after the finals in the chunnin exams gave him an scroll that could only be opened with his blood and when he had his bloodline active , he told him to not to tell anyone until he could open the scroll" , he showed the scroll in his hand making the two stare at it with fear "Do you know what bloodline is?"

The two only could stay silent , then with an smile only said "Rin'negan" , the two gasped and Tsunade tears began to fall another time "But that means" stuttered the blonde , Jiraiya just throw the scroll to her as she began to read he replied "Yes the bastard Sandaime lied to us , his father is the Minato and he's our grandson.

Shizune was in tears after hearing that meanwhile Tsunade vision became more and more blurry as tears started to form around her eyes.

"He asked me if I knew his parents before that so when I told him sincerely that no because he thought that we abandoned him , he cried and hugged me and told me everything …" said as he told them his life as child , his teammates , his teacher and the fight , the two womans sobbed loudly when they heard the tale.

"I told him to go the hospital , but he didn't want to go Konoha , he hated it and everyone in it as well as you" that was a blow for Tsunade , he fall into his knees with his hands in his face as she cried , Jiraiya looked at her with sadness

"He told me he was going to Ame to find Nagato , being as stubborn as he is , he will have gone with or without me , so I offered the 3 years training trip that I already told you to go there , so now he's waiting for me , praise Kami all the days for him to come back when those 3 years pass" finished as he turned away to leave.

Then Tsunade grabbed him by the robes as she was on his knees crying hysterically while saying "Please Jiraiya , let me see him , please" , Shizune was sobbing too "Please I need to see him" pleaded the blonde

"Okay you can come but I need to go to Minato house to take something" replied Jiraiya receiving a nod from Tsunade as he helped her to stand up then much to her surprise he hugger her "I'm sorry I vented my anger to you I was to angry" , then she smiled at him "It's okay Jiraiya it was too much to take in one time , Shizune take care of all when I'm gone" finished as the brunette nodded with an smile 'I hope you're okay Naruto-kun'

Quickly Tsunade and Jiraiya grabbed things , like an ANBU gear , a raincoat , supplies and Kushina razor edge katana as they left to get Naruto

_River in the forest_

Naruto finished to clean himself as he was talking to the toad , unaware to them Tsunade and Jiraiya were already there and were listening

"You've been through a lot of shit in your alive , so you're the Yondaime son , wait until I tell Gamabunta about that , he will go crazy" said the toad

Naruto smiled "You could say that , but now I hate them" Tsunade fell a pang on his heart "But as I much as I want to hate Baa-chan for what she said , I can't , I love her too much to hate her" , the toad smiled "By the way Naruto you have cool eyes now it's the Rin'negan isn't ?" he nodded , "The elder toad told about a prophecy a lot of years ago that a guy with your eyes will came to safe or destroy the world" , Naruto looked surprise "I hope is not the second" then they both laught

Jiraiya remembered the talk about the prophecy and began to think about that but he smirked as she saw Tsunade face when she heard what Naruto said , she have tears flowing non stop down his cheeks , she was too happy of what he said.

Naruto was caught unexpected by behind in a hug with Tsunade , then she heard Tsunade sob "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean that earlier , please forgive me grandson" then Naruto smiled as he turned around and hugged her with tear in his eyes "I forgive grandmother , I'm sorry I wanted to hate you but I couldn't I love you too much" replied the blond then she hugged him harder and kissed his forehead "Shh it's okay Naruto there's nothing to forgive I love you too" within sobs

Jiraiya smiled at scene , after a few minutes Tsunade began to heal Naruto injuries "By the way Naruto , you have such a nice eyes" teased the blonde , Naruto just blushed making the two sannins laughed.

"This is your new clothes , and your mother sword" said Jiraiya giving him to it , he went behind a tree to dress himself.

When the sannins saw the new Naruto they couldn't help but gasp "See , now you look like a real ninja" 'Anbu gear white raincoat' said Jiraiya making chuckle Naruto. They put the scrolls in the bag , dismiss the toad , and prepare to leave

Tsunade stood there then Naruto looked at her hesitant "Will you come back in three years?" said the woman , Naruto couldn't look at her eyes "I don't know" stuttered the woman making her feeling a pang on her hearth , naruto noticed her sadness and continue "But I'll try" hugging her , she kissed his forehead ,

"Jiraiya take care of him" , he nodded and they left ,

Tsunade let a tear as she watched them left 'Please come back' then he left to the hospital

_Akatsuki hideout__ (ame) !!! zomg_

7 figures stood in a cave stood in a cave

"Sasuke Uchiha has deflect from Konoha to Orochimaru" said Zetzu "but.." continued but was interrupted "Uzumaki Naruto , the Kyuby vessel confronted him and dragged him back" Itachi replied , the other raised an eyebrow

"Well he saved us from more problems , yeah" said Deidara , "Also" said Itachi "I have an interesting information about him" finished

"It's seems the Sandaime gave him an scroll revealing his heritage , to open this scroll he needed his bloodline and blood" the others looked at him "Leader-sama it's seems they lied when they told that nephew was dead , he awaken the Rin'negan in the fight with Sasuke , he talked to Jiraiya-sama , and he and Tsunade-sama didn't know , he's they grandson , also son of Namikaze Minato and Kazama Kushina your sister"

The whole room have they jaw in the floor , "Itachi where's his location now" said the leader "You see .." he explained how he was treated after bringing his brother back unharmed , and who he was treated in the village , the members were pissed off , the leader was fuming "so the kid told Jiraiya he will left to Ame to find you" then Kisame looked surprise "He's come alone all the way here , he's incredible brave or incredible stupid" , "Well , Jiraiya agreed to accompany him , telling the Hokage , that was 3 years training trip , It's probably sure that Tsunade-sama now all the truth , but I doubt he will tell the council or the village for now" finished Itachi

"Itachi , what type of Rin'negan my nephew have?" asked the leader , then Itachi smirked "The second one , same as yours" , the whole room gasped "It will be fun to train him" replied the leader with an evil smirk "Indeed" finished Itachi

"Well , continued with the missions and we will make a welcome party for him" said with an smirk "You're dismissed"

They left , leaving an amused leader and his girl partner "You look happy" said the girl , "Indeed , my last family member is alive , and he's coming by he's on way" replied the leader "I can't wait to meet him , and see Jiraiya-sensei another time" said the girl , the leader just smiled as they left.

_Oto_

Orochimaru was waiting impatient in his room "Where the fuck is Sasuke" throwing papers to the wall , then Kabuto entered the room "Kabuto where's Sasuke"

Kabuto signed as he adjusted his glasses "It seems the Naruto-kun beat him and dragged him to Konoha , the sound four also had been killed by a combination of Konoha and Suna group"

"How can the Kyuby brat defeat the Uchiha genius , they will pay , let's start our plans kukukuku" laughed evilly Orochimaru.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER : 3

_Konoha two day later_

Tsunade was in her office at the Hokage tower , she called a chunnin to bring Sakura and Kakashi.

She signed to himself , she was too thoughts were in Naruto , they were going to Ame , that was a dangerous zone plus Naruto was hesitant in coming back , now that she had find his grandson alive and she didn't want to lose him no matter what.

Tsunade remembered the Rookies asking for him , he left the same day he returned from the mission. Then she heard "Tsunade-sama , Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi are here" , "Let them in" ordered the Hokage

The blonde woman looked at them with cold eyes "Sit" ordered as she pointed at the chairs

"I called you here for give you some news" said the blonde in a serious tone

"First of all Team 7 is disbanded until new order" , the two of them looked at her sad "Uchiha Sasuke is waiting for trial to judge him" , then Sakura as smart as ever opened his mouth "Trial what trial ? Naruto nearly killed him , it would be the one to judge" Tsunade narrowed his eyes letting killer intent escape , that froze Sakura on the spot "Little girl , you will learn to speak when it takes , as for Sasuke is waiting for trial , here are the medical report of him" Sakura took it hesitant , then his eyes widened "No wounds just unconscious? What about all that blood" asked Sakura

"All that blood was Naruto's" said Tsunade making the both gasped "Naruto beat him without making any wounds , just knocking him down of course Naruto had to pay a price to do it , he took 2 chidoris from Sasuke on his chest" glaring at Kakashi who gasped along with Sakura"

"Haruno Sakura , your ninja license is hereby suspended for mistread and assaulting a fellow ninja until new order , also you will have to rethink about your actions and gave a conclusion before I can train you" Sakura said nothing

"Hatake Kakashi , your ninja license is hereby suspend for poor judgement and work of your team until new order" Kakashi remain stoic

"Your dismissed" finished the blonde then Sakura "Wait what about Naruto is he going to be punished as well?" then Tsunade glared at her "Punished for what ?" , Sakura down her head in shame "Naruto left the village the same day he came with Sasuke in a training trip with Jiraiya" Sakura wanted to ask a question but their Hokage moved his hand mentioning to leave

They bowed and left

Tsunade signed sipping more sake "What a load of shit"

_2 month later_

_Naruto trained with Jiraiya , he learned new jutsus I improved with his doujutsu that thanks to him had improved chakra control so he could do one-handed rasengans , then after 2 month they were in Ame_

"Well were here" said Naruto "Let's go ask into a bar or something" replied Jiraiya as they left.

As they walked around the town , whispers followed Naruto , he just ignore them and they walked into a café. "Excuse me but have you seen another person with these eyes around here before?" Naruto asked at the women behind the counter.

She gasped, "you have the same eyes as Pein-sama!" she exclaimed then Naruto and Jiraiya 'Who the hell is Pein?'

"Who's Pein" asked Jiraiya , "He is our village leader" she answered him "Where we can find him?" , "um I don't know he just comes and goes like the wind" she replies . We nod our heads and walked off , we went to an empty park and sat down on the bench thinking "So any ideas Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto , Jiraiya just signed

_Meanwhile , with Pein and Konan_

"I sense two strong presences in the village" said Pein "It seems Naruto and

Jiraiya-sensei let's go meet them" replied Konan "Finally , they took two month to get here unbelievable"

Naruto and Jiraiya felt a strong presence , he got off the bench and stood. They came face to face . Pein and Konan.

'Shit no shit' thought Naruto and Jiraiya

"Hello Jiraiya-sensei" said Konan , "Konan? You're In Akatsuki?" asked the sannin he nodded "So this is Nagato nephew , the little Naruto" said Konan then Naruto glanced at her with his Rin'negan "I'm not little" pouted the blond

Then Konan squealed and hugged him 'WTF' though pervert and blond "He looks like a mini-pein how cute" .

She broke the hug "My name's is Konan , you can call me Konan-nechan" then Naruto smiled and replied "Name's Kazama Naruto please to meet you" they both shake hands with an smile

'This is ridiculous' though Jiraiya then he glanced at Pein "Nagato is that you?" , then he smiled "Yes Jiraiya-sensei long time no see I go with the name of Pein by the way"

Then Pein and Naruto looked at each other "Uncle" said Naruto "Nephew" replied Naruto , they stood like that a minute then they hugged each other "It's nice to see there's family alive" said Naruto , "Same here" replied Pein with an smirk

"So what are you guys doing in Akatsuki" asked Naruto , Konan looked at Pein and said "Let's go to my office we can talk there" , Naruto looked at Jiraiya who nodded and then they left

_Office__ (aka Akatsuki hideout)_

Naruto and Jiraiya sat in the middle of the room and watched Pein and Konan sat also , then Naruto noticed people at his left were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame "Hey Sushi , Teme , how have you been?" , then Kisame growled "you will pay later" the room sweatdropped

'This is getting more and more ridiculous' though Jiraiya

"Itachi were are the others" asked Pein "I'm sorry Leader-sama their on missions or vacations" , Pein signed "So?" asked Naruto

"Listen Naruto , I'm the akatsuki leader" Jiraiya and Naruto froze "also the leader of Ame" froze another time "I create the organization after they told me you died , Itachi spied on you when you brought back his brother , that 's when I know you were alive and you will come here , I must say I'm terrible pissed at Konoha about the treatment that my poor little nephew has been throught" massive sweatdrop "anyways the objective of this organization is to get rid of the bijous by sending them to the their world , so we're not evil , the may be some evil people in but we're not evil" massive sweatdrop

"And know you must be thinking how are we doing to do that . It's easy with a seal I developed called "**Saikou Chouin no Jutsu: Reiki no Amatsu Jouju** (Supreme Sealing Technique: Aura of Heavenly Completion)!!" he gave the notes to Jiraiya

"This seal is the ultimate sealing jutsu that can only performed by a Rin'negan user , after the sealing you will have all of the bijuu chakra and his abilities as stamina ,regeneration and enhanced senses. The transfer of his powers takes about a year to complete and the demon and the seal itself will cease to exist in this world" explained Pein

Jiraiya read it and was impressed "How many time did you need to create this is amazing" then Pein began to think "After the Kyuby attack , mm , 6 or 7 years I think" 'incredible though Jiraiya'

"After the sealing you're going to pretty weak for a while after I do this because your chakra will be creating the new seal so you won't be one hundred percent for at least two weeks. In fact you'll barely be able to move for a couple of days so stay here and rest. Do you understand?" . asked Pein

Naruto nodded

"By the way , the sword on your back is my sister sword isn't?" asked Pein , Jiraiya nodded "Can I see it?" asked Pein "Of course uncle" giving it to him , he smiled back.

"Oe brat do you know how to use an sword" asked Kisame , then Naruto shocked his head making Kisame chuckled evilly making Naruto scared "What about I teach you how to use it" , then Naruto looked happy "That will be nice".

Pein returned the sword to Naruto "This is another think I want to tell , you have 3 years isn't" he nodded "Do you know to use your bloodline" asked Pein "Not much , mother left me notes but they said about the first type of Rin'negan not the second" Pein chuckled "In 3 those 3 years you can train with us , you see we have a former demon vessel , that she already did , his name is Nii Yugito , I'll present her to you later , she was treated pretty badly in Kumo , so she decided to stay with us , after those 3 years you can choose if you want to stay with us , with us and with Konoha , or stay in Konoha" massive sweatdrop

"That great" yelled happily making the people smirk in the room .

Then he turned to Itachi "So Itachi it wasn't you the one who killed your clan isn't?" asked Naruto.

Itachi raised an eyebrown "What makes you think that?" , "Well I mean how can you kill your mother and not to kill you annoying egomaniac little brother" said Naruto with an amused tone.

There were some laught "And here I thought you were an idiot , your right the one who did was Orochimaru" gasp from Jiraiya and Tsunade "you see I arrived at the scene late , then my foolish brother saw me there , if I told him the real murderer he will go to kill him like he's doing with me , but the difference is that Orochimaru would have killed him without even blinking".

"Wow" though Jiraiya and Naruto

"Well , the sooner we do the seal the sooner we can start your training" said Pein

"Alright let's do it" said Naruto

They went to something like a sealing room , Naruto laid on the floor , Pein ordered the spiky blonde to strip into his boxers which he quickly complied with. Konan blushed when she saw it but there were a massive roar of laugh when they saw the boxers

"A boxers with orange frogs muhahahaha" laughed Itachi , Kisame and Pein

"Shut up" yelled a blushing Naruto a few laughs more and they calmed themselves

Taking out a kunai, Pein drew multiple kanjis on his body from head to toe with Naruto's blood.

"As I said before you're going to pretty weak for a while after I do this because your chakra will be creating the new seal so you won't be one hundred percent for at least two weeks. In fact you'll barely be able to move for a couple of days so stay here and rest. Do you understand?" Pein requested.

If it means kissing this damn fox goodbye forever, then I'm ready!" Naruto replied never looking more serious in his life. Pein smiled warmly at him and went through a very large number of hand seals. Once he was done, white chakra began to form on his hands. He placed a hand on Naruto's seal and gripped it with his other.

"**Saikou Chouin no Jutsu: Reiki no Amatsu Jouju** (Supreme Sealing Technique: Aura of Heavenly Completion)!!" Pein shouted. As soon as he called out the technique Naruto let out an earsplitting scream as the blood kanjis on his body became white and started to come towards the seal changing it's shape. The spiky blonde was then engulfed in a white light for at least a minute until it disappeared altogether. Pein removed his hands and wiped a large amount of sweat from his face . As soon as he did Naruto opened his eyes making his the people let a sigh of relief. "Phew! There, it's done." He said completely exhausted.

"Thank you uncle" said Naruto

"Let's get him to the bed of some empty room" as Jiraiya picked the weak Naruto

After that Itachi and Kisame went outside to have some fun , and Jiraiya , Konan and Nagato to drink something and talk

_They told to Jiraiya the others members of the group , how they killed Hanzo but Yahiko gave his life to save Nagato , Jiraiya also told them what happened on Konoha after the talk , and Naruto skills , they went to discuss about his training until late_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER : 4

_Ame_

For the next two years Naruto spent time hanging out with the Akatsuki , he trained all the day , his Rin'negan with his uncle , kenjutsu with Kisame , and taijutsu and jutsus with Itachi , Kisame , and some others members . That was another thing , the others members come to the base and saw the new pair , those were Deidara , Sasori , Zetsu , Hidan and Kazuzu .

Jiraiya also taugh him but he was busy peeping or writing his hentai novel , Jiraiya shivered after some near death experience

_Pain and Jiraiya were drinking at the guestroom , then Pain pulled an Icha Icha book from his pocket _

"_Jiraiya-sensei could you sign this book , please?" asked a pleading Pain_

_Then Jiraiya looked at him surprised "A fan of mine , of course" smiled taking the book to make his autograph then the both of them sensed a presence at their left who was radiating killer intent_

"_Pain didn't I told you to burn those books" said Konan in a sweet but dangerous tone 'Oh my god' though a terrifying Pain_

_Then she turned her head at Jiraiya "And Jiraiya you're the one who write that trash?" 'oh shit' though Jiraiya_

_The duo closed his eyes and the next thing that Ame heard were the screams of agony of 2 man being pummelled by an angry woman_

Also 4 days after the sealing , Yugito came to base , she was introduced to Naruto ,

, they explained their lives , Yugito had it very bad in Kumo but when she heard Naruto story she was horrified , even so she was even more surprised when heard he was the leader nephew (that explains the eyes) and the son of the great Yondaime.

Yugito returned to Kumo , after the sealing was finished.

2 years passed and Naruto grew physically , he was nearly as tall as Jiraiya due to the "merge" of Kyuby chakra ( he took 2 years to finish because it was the strongest bijou) , he was a carbon copy of the Yondaime , his whiskers marks disappeared . He was dress with a black fishnet shirt exposing his developed muscles showing the necklace , black ninja pants as black boots like the Itachi's.

Naruto skills far surpassed what they expected . He mastered the Rin'negan like his uncle , his taijutsu , speed was sannin level , his ninjutsu was kage level , kenjutsu as good as any sword man of the mist and his chakra reserves and stamina were far above kage level .

He learned Hiraishin too from his father notes but instead of yellow was black. (Jiraiya didn't know that he learned it)

Jiraiya went back to Konoha to check up things , Oto has been to silent since Sasuke retrieval so he had to investigate , Naruto stayed and he promised they will keep touch via gamakichi.

1 week later Naruto finished his training , a became a member of Akatsuki and started to do missions , they decided that Naruto will stay in Akatsuki but he can go visit or live in Konoha

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

_Things were too quiet without the troublesome blonde , even the villagers started to miss him . Sasuke was punished into house arrest for 3 month and ANBU surveillance for 2 years ._

_The Rookies were awary of Sasuke all this time , in those two years nearly all the made chunnin . Danzo disappeared mysteriously and the Ne was disbanded._

_Team 7 turned operative with Sakura , Sasuke and a guy called Sai(he was pissed being defeated by Naruto)._

_Tsunade was sad without his favourite blond_

In the Hokage office , the blonde woman was looking sad at paperwork , Shizune saw her state and decide to speak "Care to speak?" . Then Tsunade looked at her "I miss Naruto too much , I hope he will come" , "I hope too" replied Shizune

Then there was a knock in the door "Enter" ordered the blonde the they eyes widened when they saw Jiraiya entering the room "Yo" replied closing the door

"Jiraya where's Naruto?" asked a nervous blonde

"We have talk it's important" answered the sannin then Tsunade began to tear up from her inside.

"Now he's in Ame with his uncle , you see Nagato is the leader of Ame , he , Konan and Yahiko killed Hanzo like 9 years ago , Yahiko died in the battle" the womans eyes widened "But we couldn't defeat the tree of us" stuttered the blond

Jiraiya shocked his head "Nagato is insane strong" , then he smirked "the funny thing is that he's the leader of Akatsuki" Tsunade was about to kill Jiraiya now meanwhile Shizune showed fear in her face "and wait until I finish if you want to kill me , Nagato create Akatsuki after they told them that his nephew was killed to get rid of the bijous sending them into the demon realm" , then Tsunade " but that kills the vessel if the bijous is sealed" said fearful.

"No he developed a seal for the vessels , that absorb all his chakra and abilities like stamina or regeneration over a year , Naruto's took 2 years because of the massive chakra levels of Kyuby the after 2 to years the seals disappear and the Kyuby died in this realm and return to the demon realm"

Tsunade and Shizune eyes widened , their face turned from fear to happiness "So Kyuby is no more?" asked Tsunade "No more , he's dead" , then the two kunoichis cheered making Jiraiya sweetdrop.

"So how's Naruto" asked a happy Tsunade "Well he's was training until I left non stop with his uncle , Itachi , Kisame and some other ones" replied Jiraiya

Tsunade stood up and slammed his hand in the desk "How can he train with Itachi and Kisame their S-class missing nin" yelled the blonde fearful , then Jiraiya answered "You see , in reality the members did nothing wrong , there are like a family of outcast , for example Itachi wasn't the one who did the Uchiha massacre ,the one who did was Orochimaru" .

Both females gasped "Is that true?" asked the blonde , Jiraiya nodded , "Of course there are also 1 or 2 members that are a little evil" making Tsunade glare to him.

They talked a little bit then Tsunade asked "Will he come back" , Jiraiya looked at her "I really don't , he will make contact with me via Gamakichi , he have another year to think" Tsunade let a tear "Is he happy there?" stuttered the blonde , Jiraiya nodded making her burst into tears.

**7 month passed**

During 7 month Naruto was doing missions , from B class to S class , sometimes in company of other Akatsuki like Deidara but mostly alone . He gained a lot of reputation defeating missing nins , saving princess and other things , the hidden villages looked in awe at the nin . He was insane strong , the only who surpassed him was his uncle.

Also he was desired by the females with that hot body of him , he signed thinking about the tons of fan girls that have now . He gained the surname of kuroi senkou

_Ame_

Pain wanted to talk to his nephew , so he called for him , he was waiting him in the office , he entered " You called uncle" asked Naruto , Pain nodded "Remember Gaara?" asked Pain

Naruto nodded "Now he's the Kazekage" making Naruto gasp "I want you to go with Deidara and do the sealing , after that you can have vacations perhaps you would want to visit Tsunade" , Naruto think for a while a nodded "I'll stay in Konoha until you call me for me" , Pain smiled and nodded "Take this" he gave him an scroll.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Pain explained "This scroll contain the propose of an alliance within Ame and Konoha , I received a letter from Jiraiya that tells that he explained all to Tsunade . Until the tree years she won't tell anything to the others about us , your heritage and other things" . Naruto "Well I'm on my way , I'll send you letter when I finish the sealing to confirm" replied , "Good luck" said Pain

Naruto went to find Deidara "Hey Deidara we have a mission" said to him after seeing him reading a book , he got up "Where are we going?" , "To suna , I'm going to the sealing to Gaara , he's the Kazekage now , after that uncle gave us a vacation until next order , I will go visit Konoha , you can do whatever you want"

Deidara nodded "Guess I'm going to visit some friends" as they went on their way to Suna

_Konoha_

_Hokage office__ 2 day before Naruto leaving to Suna_

Tsunade sat on his chair , in her office there was Team Kurenai with Kiba , Shino and Hinata , Team Kakashi with Sasuke , Sakura ( Sai was sick ) and Anko

"Alright I called you here because we are going to pay a visit to Suna , you see Sabaku no Gaara is now the Kazekage" she stopped a few seconds (good they learned to shut up their mouth when it takes) "so to strength our relation with them and the Jounin exams are coming sooner so we must discuss with them".

Then Sakura spoke "How can they choose him for being Kazekage , in the chunnin exams he was insane" then Tsunade narrowed his eyes and smirked "You see , after Naruto defeating him in the invasion" the people that didn't know eyes widened "I thought it was the Uchiha who did" said Anko , "No actually it was Naruto that save the village , you see Gaara is demon vessel , he 'summoned' Shuhaku after losing to Naruto , if Shuhaku had came to the village it will be disastrous , so Naruto stopped him and win summoning Gamambunta" massive gasp , Tsunade enjoyed rubbing in their faces "As I was saying after defeating him , Naruto changed his goals on his life and make of him a better person so Suna actually like the new change and praise Naruto for what he has done without asking for anything"

Kakashi looked ashamed for all , Sakura already knew it but she didn't told anyone and Sasuke clenched his fist in anger , the others looked surprise 'Who tough that the cute blonde gaki was that strong it's a shame he's not now in the village' though Anko

"Jiraiya is coming to too to check his seal and escort , Shizune will take care until we came here" said Tsunade , Shizune nodded

"Jiraiya? Didn't he take Naruto with him , where's is he now?" asked Kurenai he was impressed of what he done for the village .

"Jiraiya left Naruto 2 years after he left with a familiar of him" she said making a look 'Do not make more questions' , they all shut up "Gather your things and go to the west gate we leave in 3 hours" they nodded and left

Tsunade looked as Jiraiya entered the room by the window "Can you use the door like anyone else" , he shocked his head making her glare at him "I think Orochimaru is planning something but I don't know when or what" , Tsunade looked at him "What about Akatsuki did Naruto contact you" , "No" replied , Tsunade looked down "Well anyway we have to go , he will send a message" replied Jiraiya , she smiled at him and gather they things


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER : 5

_Suna_

Tsunade , Jiraiya and company were talking with Gaara about some political moves

Temari and Kankorou

_Meanwhile in the outside_

_Naruto and Deidara arrived with the clay bird fast to Suna but to Naruto misfortune as he used the Hiraishin to get in the floor of the city , he's hat (yes they dressed with the __akatsuki coat and the straw hat like the ones that Itachi and Kisame wore when they had go to get Naruto the first time) fall down , and the people saw him ,_

_girls and womens were screaming about sex , or had children while Deidara was laughing , they went to the Kazekage office followed by a bunch of horny girls._

"So the next jounin exams are in Konoha right?" asked Tsunade "Yes" replied Gaara while nodding "So how is Naruto?" asked the red haired , Konoha flinched at that "He's in a training trip" said Jiraiya , Gaara nodded

"Now Jiraiya and I will want to speak with you i…" said Tsunade but was interrupted by screams of the outside "We love love you kuroi senkou , have children with me , marry me" and some other things , inside of the room the people when eyes widened when they heard the famous nin

There was a knock in the door and some no name guard said "Kazekage-sama the kuroi senkou and his partner wishes to speak to you" the whole room went shocked

"Let them in"

When the door opened they gasped at the sight of two akatsukis member , Naruto and Deidara saw the people and palled 'WTF are they doing here'

The people in the room except Gaara who was in the chair and Jiraiya and Tsunade immediately took battle stance.

Naruto snapped out of the shock "Greeting Kazekage-sama , I'm the kuroi senkou" with a bow "and this is my partner" pointing a Deidara "we came here for the mere reason to speak to you , in privately"

Jiraiya already know that voice and smirked 'Haha Naruto the kuroi senkou I would have know , so he knows Hiraishin already' , Tsunade saw the amused look of Jiraiya and glared 'the pervert knows something , who could it be , he must be Sannin level at least from the reports we got'

Then some Konoha ninja and the siblings jumped in front of Gaara "What do you want with Gaara" growled Temari then in a sweet tone "We mean no harm my beautiful lady , we only want to speak with him" spoke Naruto making Temari blush

'Hahahaha its seems my books are useful Naruto' though Jiraiya

Kakashi slipped up his hiate (Naruto always have the Rin'negan active) and revealed his sharingan , Sasuke also activate , then Kakashi spoke "I hardly doubt that an evil organization like you mean no harm"

Then Naruto make a swirl with his hand tensing the room "Things are not always what they seems it seems that the sharingan of yours failed to see the underneath of the underneath" said Naruto

'That was a goon one Naruto' though Jiraiya with an smirk

Sasuke as stupid as ever opened his mouth "Where is Itachi?" asked , Naruto and Deidara look at him then Deidara "So this is Itachi little brother" asked , Naruto nodded.

"As I was saying.." but got interrupted another "Where is Itachi" growled Sasuke

Then Naruto annoyed glared at him sending a wave of killer intent directly to him , froze all the people in the room , Sasuke fall on his knees , sweating hard , and keeping him hard to breath . Sasuke was trembling until Naruto stopped

'He's grown' through Jiraiya proudly

"Now that the annoying fly just shup up , I was saying that we want to speak to you , let you what , I'll let stay the Godaime , and Jiraiya-sama 'he never called me that sounds nice' with you in the discussion' said Naruto.

Gaara though for a moment and replied "Leave us" , they nodded and Temari said "Be careful otouto" , Naruto looked at Deidara "Make sure they don't interrupt us" whispered the blond , he nodded .

After everyone was gone , Naruto put a silencing jutsu and smiled

"Hey gaki that was a nice show , I should have recorded" said Jiraiya while laughing , Tsunade gasped 'it can't be'

Naruto took his cloak , Tsunade blushed at his muscles but his eyes widened when they saw the necklace , then he took his hat off and smiled "Yo Ero-sennin , Baa-chan , Gaara"

Tsunade rushed to him with tears in his eyes "I thought I will never see you again Naruto" , Gaara jaws dropped "Yep it's me"

"So you finally joined Akatsuki" said Jiraiya "Yeah I always wanted to wear those cool cloaks" replied Naruto making Jiraiya chuckle

Tsunade continued to sob in his chest , "what's wrong baa-chan?" , then she wipe the tears and kissed his forehead "Just happy" , he smiled making her blush

"How did you know so grow so fast , what about the whisker , you look like your father , I will have not know that was you if it wasn't for the necklace and for your eyes" said Tsunade

"The seal , absorbing all the Kyuby chakra , make my body develop" answered Naruto

"So how's now your life , with a bunch of horny fangirls always following you , even in Suna" laughed Jiraiya , Tsunade glared at him.

"A pain in the ass" said Naruto

"So Naruto what are you doing in Akatsuki?" asked Gaara then Naruto replied "I tell you only those two knows the truth for now , you have no to tell no one about this until the time will come" he nodded "Good" then he began to explain the tail

Gaara was shocked at least , an angry about his teammates and his teacher but he was shocked when he found that he was a vessel like him , but the vessel of the strongest bijuu , no way he beat him.

"So you see the seal that my uncle developed will made you absorb all the bijuu chakra and his abilities like stamina and your control over the sand , the 'merge' will be completed in a year , mine took two because I held the strongest and that was a load of chakra , perhaps it will take 5 or 6 month in you case since you hold the one tail , the only problem is that the first one or two days you will fell like shit" finished Naruto

Tsunade and Jiraiya smiled proudly of his grandson

Gaara smiled and said "I'll do it" , Naruto nodded good I need you to lay in the floor , and stay in boxers , as he was doing it Naruto turned "so what are you doing you two here?" asked the blond

"Well gaki , Tsunade and company went to talk to the new Kazekage to 'strengh' alliance and for the location to the next jounin exams" explained Jiraiya

He nodded and took a kunai, Naruto drew multiple kanjis on his body from head to toe with Garaa's blood. Tsunade and Jiraiya were impressed

"As I said before you're going to pretty weak for a while after I do this because your chakra will be creating the new seal so you won't be one hundred percent for at least two weeks. In fact you'll barely be able to move for a couple of days so stay here and rest. Do you understand?" Naruto requested

Naruto went through a very large number of hand seals. Once he was done, white chakra began to form on his hands. He placed a hand on Gaara's seal and gripped it with his other.

"**Saikou Chouin no Jutsu: Reiki no Amatsu Jouju** (Supreme Sealing Technique: Aura of Heavenly Completion)!!" Naruto shouted. As soon as he called out the technique Naruto let out an earsplitting scream as the blood kanjis on his body became white and started to come towards the seal changing it's shape. The red haired was then engulfed in a white light for at least a minute until it disappeared altogether. Naruto removed his hands.

"Well Gaara that's it , you should rest" said Naruto as they helped Gaara to dress himself and take back in the seat.

"So Naruto what are you going to do now" asked Jiraiya , Naruto looked at him "Uncle gave 'summer vacations' after this until the next mission , 2 or 3 month I was going to stay in Konoha until they call me for the next , after the whole thing of the bijous is done uncle will disband Akatsuki and some members will return the their formers villagers others stay in Ame" he took a deep breath "then I will stay permanently in Konoha , after that you can tell the truth to the village"

"Now I will return with you guys" finished the blond , Jiraiya smiled ruffling his hair , then Tsunade hugged him with tears in his eyes "I'm so happy you will return us , I missed you too much" Naruto rubbed her back making her blush

"I think I don't need to put the hat and the vest on , doubt they will know how I am" said Naruto , the sannins laughed and Gaara chuckled .

"I must thank you another time for all you did for me" said Gaara , the Naruto shacked hand with him "what are friends , and remember don't tell anyone , the only thing you can tell is about the seal , I highly recommend don't tell anyone that you don't fully trust until 2 or 3 day of recover" Gaara nodded with an smile

He dispelled the sound proof and yelled "Deidara you can come in" , then all entered , when they saw the blond gasped , the kunoichis were blush like crazy even Sakura

'Oh my god , it's a god' though Kurenai and Hinata

Anko was salivating at the view 'Woah I need him' tough

Shino and Kiba looked surprise while Sasuke was looking at him with hatred

'He looks like sensei and those eyes , holy shit , it's the Rin'negan I though it was a myth' though Kakashi

Jiraiya was taking notes while giggling and Tsunade was glaring at Jiraiya promising pure pain when they were alone

Temari and Kankoru rushed over Gaara "You okay Gaara" asked the duo , the Gaara explained the seal , the crow were astonished about the events , that was unbelievable.

Temari with tear in his eyes , come to Naruto and hugged him "Thank you for helping Gaara , if there's anything I can do for you , just ask"

Then Naruto smirked "Oh , I know plenty of things you could do with that body of yours" teased Naruto making her blush alone with the other females , some males were giggling

Jiraiya with stars in his eyes "I'm so proud of you Naruto' tough

Tsunade first was glaring at Naruto then he turned to see the happy Jiraiya 'YOU TURNED HIM INTO A PERVERT YOU WILL PAY JIRAIYA' though angrily

"Deidara you can leave now , I'm returning with them , tell uncle what that we completed the sealing" he nodded "I'll see you in a few month" replied the bomber man , Naruto smiled at him , and he left.

'Returning with them?' though all the crow except the sannins

"Well there's nothing more to do here , let's return to Konoha , the kuroi senkou is returning with us to stay there on 'summer vacation' massive sweatdrop

'YESSSSS' Kurenai and Anko though

**I'm sorry about the grammar errors you see it's my first fic and I'm Spanish plus I'm writing this story fast you see , 5 chapters in two days.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER : 6

_Border of Sunagakure_

_After nearly being rapped by a bunch of girls Naruto could leave Suna . __Now their were walking towards Konoha , Naruto was with Tsunade and Jiraiya in the back of the group while others walked in the front._

The group was making his way , Naruto sealed in a scroll the cloak and the hat so now he was only with the black fishnet shirt , the black ninja pants and the swords in his back

Anko and Kurenai were staring at him with a blush while walking 'can't wait to arrive Konoha and make him mine' though the duo

Meanwhile Kakashi was in deep though there was something familiar about the blond , he glanced at the necklace 'I think I saw that necklace somewhere'

"So how's thing in Konoha" asked Naruto then Tsunade replied "You see the village was too silent without you , it seems after what you done and bring back the traitor unharmed they think better of you , and I told the council what happened in the fight and were ashamed on themselves , the things went even better when Danzo disappear mysteriously" Naruto flinched at that then Jiraiya smirked

"You will not know what happened to him isn't Naruto?" smiled Jiraiya

"Who's Danzo?" asked with puppy eyes then Jiraiya laughed

"You know something Naruto?" asked Tsunade

"Alright , Alright , uncle was pissed what they told him that Danzo wanted to use me as human weapon , so he sent Zetsu to spy on him , then he heard from Danzo about how a treat I was , then uncle told Zetzu to kill him"

"So that's what happened , he did a favour to the village , what happened to the corpse" asked Tsunade

"He eat him" simple told the blond , Tsunade eyes widened "Say what?" then Naruto replied "Zetzu is a little out , he is cannibal so he eat him" Tsunade jaws dropped then Jiraiya interrupted "Told you there were some people strange" ,

"He's not that bad" finished Naruto as they both laughed

After a while Naruto whispered something into Jiraiya ear 'you have the knew volume' whispered 'I knew you were my favourite apprentice , you saw the glory about my novels' replied Naruto 'shut up , Tsunade is just here , she would kill us , Konan burned my last book when he saw me reading it , then she went beat uncle for corrupting me' finished , they both giggle

Tsunade raised an eyebrow 'What's pervert doing now' though then she saw horrified when Jiraiya pulled the hentai novel from his bag and giving it to Naruto

she became more and more angrier when Naruto picked the book and pull it in his pocket.

Then Tsunade approached Naruto and whispered to in his ear in a sweet tone

"Naruto give me that book" , Naruto horrified but brave shocked his head , "Is that so" , Tsunade put his hand in the blond back grabbing a piece of skin and twisted it

His face contracted from the pain but he didn't scream , Jiraiya looked at the event in horror "Give me that book" said another time as she began to twist more , Naruto couldn't hold the pain anymore and he gave it to her.

"Good" as she grabbed the book and shred it into pieces much the horror of Naruto and Jiraiya "Let me tell you something , when we get to Konoha I'm to kill you Jiraiya , for turning our grandson into pervert and Naruto you will die for let him corrupt you" they both palled.

The rest of the group were a little far in front of them busy talking with each other

After 8 hours they were in Konoha border , there was a river near at the forest and they were at night , Tsunade mentioned to stop "Alright we can camp here for the night"

All had bags except Naruto , then Tsunade looked at him as he walked searching for something "Hey Kuroi Sekou you don't have a bag to sleep?" , Naruto ignored her pissing her off 'What does he think he is the stupid perverted brat' as she followed him , Jiraiya saw this and went too.

Naruto stopped in a clearing suddenly , they all looked at him

Naruto began to make handseals and said while slamming his hands in the ground

"Mokuton Hijutsu : Shichuka no Jutsu (Wood Release : Four Pillars House Technique) . In a few seconds Naruto could be found on a top of a huge inn-sized house.

'Mokuton' stuttered Kakashi , Kurenai , Anko and Tsunade , Jiraiya was impressed but he didn't show it

"There's a lot of rooms inside plenty for all so you can sleep inside instead in the outside"

Naruto entered in the house and make his way to his big room , the group began to walk in and their jaws dropped the floor when they saw the inside , it was furnished , there was couches in each room and soft rugs on the floor.

Naruto sat on his couch , there were more in his room then someone opened the door , it was Anko "I was wondering if I could sleep here with you in this room?" ,

"I wouldn't mind" was Naruto answer.

Then Anko was pulled away by Tsunade "Anko go to another room , I watch over him with Jiraiya" said the blonde then Anko retorted "You just want the hot blond by yourself , he's too young for you anyways"

Jiraiya was snickering , Naruto face turned green and Tsunade did a full death glare to Anko who gulped "What did you say Anko?" , "Nothing I'm going to take another room" stuttered as she left.

The sannins entered the room and closed the door "Woah that could be a great history Ero-sennin , Icha Icha Tactics : Incest" , Tsunade blushed when she heard that but quickly snapped angered "True , true , I think that will be the new title of my new book.

After 2 min of a brutal beating from Tsunade

A battered Naruto and Jiraiya were sitting in the couches along with Tsunade , the duo was rubbing their faces in pain , Tsunade interrupted "Glad your silent , the next stunt that anyone of you pull , I'll personally send you to the hell , UNDERSTOOD?" they nodded while shaking

"Now go to sleep" ordered the Hokage

_Meanwhile in the others rooms_

Kurenai and Anko 'I must sleep with him'

Kakashi 'He knows Mokuton , he looks familiar and that necklace …' reading his book

Kiba , Shino ' zZZzzzzZ'

Hinata ' Naruto-kun or kuroi senkou ' with a blush

Sasuke 'How dare he ridicule me I'm an Uchiha , I will beat him and forced him to tell me the location of Itachi'

_Morning_

Naruto felt something soft on his face. Something extremely soft. There was no way they could be the couch cushions. He reached up with his hand and grabbed it, squeezing it at the same time. It gave a loud moan. Now Naruto was truly baffled. How could something be this soft and moan at the same time. He gave another squeeze and earned another moan. Suddenly, it moved! Naruto looked up to see Anko smiled face.

"Good morning hottie" teased Anko

Jiraiya and Tsunade just wake up to see Anko in top of Naruto , Tsunade was about to kill her while Jiraiya was giggling.

"By the way you can continue squeezing if you want" finished Anko

"ANKO , YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET OUT FROM THE ROOM" yelled Tsunade , Anko panicked , she gave a quick kiss in Naruto lips and vanished.

Tsunade now was looking at Naruto with a glare "I was sleep , I didn't know she was here I swear" stuttered Naruto , then Tsunade smirked "You will pay later" , Naruto palled.

Naruto went to wash his face in the river.

The group was gathering their things went a wet Naruto come to them

All the kunoichis were blushing at the sight even Tsunade , then Naruto brushed his hair with his hand dripping the water making the kunoichis blush even harder . Jiraiya was chuckling while taking notes.

Then Sasuke typical as ever stood in front of him , "what's your name?" , Naruto looked bored "kuroi senkou" , then Sasuke glared at him "I want your real name" , the people tensed "you want me to tell you my name" asked Naruto , Sasuke nodded.

"Well my name's is 'I'm gay' answered Naruto , the crow went silent

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "I'm gay , fight me" replied

Naruto was holding his laugher , then people from the crow were laughing a chuckling even Sakura was laughing , Sasuke turned his head "What are you laughing for .. wait you bastard" turned to glare at Naruto but he suddenly vanished in the air.

Then he reappeared in front of wood house 'What speed' though the people ,

He dismissed the house and walked over the sannins "Should we go?" , they smiled and nodded , Sasuke just looked at him in anger without saying any word due , thanks to Naruto he was the laughing stock.

'It's seems the sannins know his identity' though Kakashi 'wait isn't that Shodaime necklace what is he doing with it' he approached to him

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Is there something you want?" , then Kakashi looked at him "that necklace where did you get it" the sannins tensed but Naruto smiled

"Why should I tell you?" asked Naruto "I think that's the Shodaime necklace" the sannins gulped while Naruto continued smiling "I won the necklace in a bet with an old bat , she though I was going to loose , her old age was getting her senile , think it's fake" finished the blond , Kakashi just nodded not fully trusting and walked away

'AHAhahaah , you got guts Naruto , your going to die' though Jiraiya as he looked at the horrified expression of Tsunade.

'I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM , SHE KNOW I CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW , STUPID BRAT YOUR GOING TO DIE' though Tsunade then Naruto turned smiling at her

Tsunade after she saw that went ballistic inside her 'AAAAAAAH , HE'S MAKING FUN OF ME , YOU'RE SO DEAD'

Making deep breaths Tsunade calmed herself 'He will die later' , then the group prepare himself to leave

As they began to walk a clay bird was flying to them , he went to Naruto , our blond noticed that there was an scroll attached in his pawns.

Naruto grabbed it and began to read , his face turned white as he was reading it 'Oh shit baa-chan is going to kill me'


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER : 7

_In the last chapter_

_Naruto grabbed it and began to read , his face turned white as he was reading it 'Oh shit baa-chan is going to kill me'_

Tsunade in a piss off mode saw the frightened look of his grandson as he was reading and got curious as well as Jiraiya so they walked over him and took a look at the scroll

_Naruto , i heard from Deidara what happened in Suna , the reason of this scroll is for several things ._

_1. I already did the sealing on the 4-tails and 5-tails vessels_

_2. The only ones alive__ are the Sanbi and the Hachimata themselves _

_3. The rock wanted Ame to ally with them , it seems they have made an alliance _

_With the sound , I refused so it seems that Orochimaru is planning something_

_In order to__ make the alliance with Konoha for sure , you will tell your real _

_Identity , Akatsuki goal (Uchiha massacre real perpetrator) and me._

_4. Konan found all the Icha Icha books that you been hiding and burned them all_

_Your lovely uncle , Kazama Nagato_

Naruto was sweating hard ' shit , double shit ' , Jiraiya took several steps away from Tsunade as he saw the evil smirk on her face.

Then Naruto turned his head whe he heard someone cracking his knuckles , he saw Tsunade smiling at him , the smile transformed into and evil smirk as she saw his grandson terrified expression.

"So how was it ? an old bat that was going senile ? isn't that Naruto" said the old woman in a sweet tone that make her more frightening.

The people eyes widened when they heard that 'There's no way it's Naruto' , 'Nice bluff , the dobe the kuroi senkou' , 'I knew there was something familiar but it's impossible to grow this fast'.

'MOVE , MOVE' yelled Naruto in his mind but he was froze in the spot

"Not even you make fun of me , you turned into a pervert , now , PREPARE TO DIE" as Tsunade began to beat the shit out off him.

[ SCENE CENSURED BY THE AUTHOR DUE TO THE VIOLENCE ON IT

10 minutes later

"Ero-sennin help me please" pleaded Naruto in the floor as he was being pummelled by Tsunade

"Alright I'm coming" said the sannin with fear in voice as he reached him

"GREAT now I can kill you both without moving , JIRAYA YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR TURNING NARUTO INTO A PERVERT" yelled Tsunade as she switched from Naruto to Jiraiya

[SCENE CENSURED BY THE AUTHOR DUE TO THE VIOLENCE ON IT

20 min later

Naruto and Jiraiya with their bodies plenty of bruises stand up , "I feel so great" said a happily Tsunade "Alright let's go back to Konoha"

Then Naruto noticed that all the group was staring at him "Hey Shino , Kiba , Hinata , Kurenai-chan , Anko-chan , how have you been?"

Tsunade eye twitched at hearing the chans. Jiraiya grinned

"There no way your Naruto , he have blue eyes " said Kiba poiting at him then Naruto smirked deactivating the Rin'negan showing his blue lovely eyes , he took his leaf headband and putted in his forehead , unsealed an scroll that had a long white cape with fire flames in the bottom and a kanji 'Kuroi Senkou' (same type of cape as the one that his father used).

The girls blushed even our hero baa-chan , "Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata as she fainted , Sakura and Kakashi couldn't say any words , they were too stunned.

Sasuke looked at him with anger "Dobe , where's my brother" then Naruto smiled pissing him off "It's not my place to say" , then Sasuke smirked as well "So you're a traitor now siding with a murderer" , "Oh how wrong you are , what was he says always ah now I remember 'foolish otouto' " replied Naruto , making the sannins chuckle , Sasuke rushed to him but Kakashi stopped him "The only traitors I see here are 3 and you're the biggest of three" , Sakura and Kakashi flinched at that.

"I'm not telling you a shit now , first I would speak to the council and I can give you a hint , not only you're weak , your also stupid , it seems that the numbskull of your is to thick to understand , why Itachi killed his beloved mother and he didn't kill he's annoying brother" explained Naruto

Several people eyes widened at that then Sasuke growled "You mean Itachi wasn't the murderer?" , "Like I already told I'm not telling you a shit now" replied the blond

Then Kurenai with a blush asked "What happened to your eyes Naruto-kun" , Tsunade flinched at that , Naruto activate the Rin'negan making gasp the crow "That's my doujutsu".

Sasuke smirked "Doujutsu ? How can a no name orphan like you have one"

Jiraiya , Tsunade looked at him in disgust , but the sannins smiled when they saw Naruto smirk "No name orphan you said ? How wrong you are _dead-last_" Sasuke growled.

"I'm son the Namikaze Minato aka Yellow Flash aka Yondaime Hokage and Kazama Kushina" said Naruto , the crow jaws dropped , for Kakashi that was a blow in the stomach.

"Also I'm the grandson of Jiraiya , the toad sannin , and Tsunade , slug sannin and Godaime Hokage witch means I'm the great grandson and the great grandnephew (sorry I don't really how exactly is) of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage" the jaws of the people touched the floor , they couldn't believe what they heard , Kakashi was regretting everything.

"And don't forget , nephew of Kazama Nagato , leader of Amekagure and wielders of the doujutsu Rin'negan" finished Naruto smirking at the stunned faces of the people.

"So.." Naruto started before disappearing in black flash and reappearing in front of Sasuke "who's the no name orphan name" mocked in his face , Sasuke went to punch him but Naruto vanished in a black flash another time to appear near the sannin.

"That was.." stuttered Kakashi , Naruto raised an eyebrow "Yes that was the Hiraishin no Jutsu" making the people gasp "but my version in black , much more cooler than the one in yellow from my father" replied Naruto , Kurenai and Anko have hearts in her eyes , Sasuke was fuming 'How dare he'

Tsunade slapped Naruto in the head "You're a show off" , "and you and old hag" replied before getting punched in the face.

"Alright now that all has been settle let's go back home" ordered Tsunade making everyone move

_3 hours later_

The group arrived at the gates , as they walked in Konoha , the people saw Naruto and gasped , 'the kuroi senkou' whispered some villagers , all the woman blushed at him yelling ' give me children , marry me' .

Jiraiya was giggling at the site "I'm so proud of you Naruto" , meanwhile Kurenai , Anko and Tsunade were glaring at the girls and Jiraiya

"Well your dismissed until new order" finished Tsunade , Kakashi team and Kurenai team leaved.

Kurenai was talking with Anko "Anko I need a hot bath , let's go to hot springs" , then Anko turned to smile at Naruto that make Tsunade flinch "Naru-chan wanna come with us" asked Anko.

Naruto walked to them with a happy smile "Sure we can and have some fun" making the girls blush but suddenly stopped when Tsunade grabbed him by the ear pulling it

"Not so fast , your coming with me to the tower to talk to the council" said Tsunade then she saw Jiraiya walking away "You too Jiraiya" , 'Damn' the pervert thought

_At the Hokage tower_

Jiraiya , Tsunade and Naruto entered the office , Shizune was there "Hello Tsunade-sama , Jiraiya-sama how was the trip" , then she noticed they blond man and blushed.

"We did great , and brough back the kuroi senkou with us" replied Tsunade

Shizune eyes widened "He's the kuroi senkou" stuttered , Jiraiya nodded

"Hello Shizune-neechan , how have you been?" asked Naruto , then the girl looked at him stunned "Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune , Naruto nodded with his fox grin.

Shizune snapped out of the shock , and tackle him into a hug "Your back" said with a few tears "to staying" finished Naruto making her hugging him harder.

Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at , Shizune broke the hug with blushing then Naruto replied "So Shizune-chan" the Hokage eyes twitched at that "Would you like to go out of with me some time ?" .

Tsunade was crackling his knuckles , Shizune face turned crimson then she began to check Naruto 'wow he looks like a god' though the brunetter , Tsunade grew angrier when Shizune was checking Naruto "Sure Naruto-kun"

"Alright let's go talk to the council" said a happy Naruto pissing off his grandmother

_Council Room_

_The Council was waiting already for Tsunade to give his report , now the council only consisted of the clan heads _

The sannins , Shizune and Naruto entered the room , the council looked at them , then Shikato "Greetings Tsunade-sama , who is he?" asked

"His the kuroi senkou" said making the people gasp "but now let's go to business" finished the blonde Hokage

"The alliance with Sunawent well , the Jounin exams will be in Konoha" said the Hokage ,the council nodded in agreement

"Now I will like to inform that Naruto Uzumaki is back in the village" then Tsume interrupted "We would like to apologize to him can he come here" said making Naruto blink and Tsunade smile at Naruto reaction

"Before that" said the blonde moving his hand "it's time to reveal Naruto true identity making the people stare at her "True identity ?" asked Chouza

Tsunade nodded "Naruto is the son Namikaze Minato aka Yellow Flash aka Yondaime Hokage and Kazama Kushina and also the mines and Jiraiya grandson and nephew of Kazama Nagato leader of Ame"

The council have his eyes out of his sockets , they were in totally shock after hearing that.

After few minutes of silent , Shikato being as smart as ever looked at Naruto who was smirked 'He grown a lot' though with an smile

Then Inoichi interrupted "I though Kazama clan was wiped out because of their doujutsu I think it was called Rin'negan , it was a myth"

Tsunade shocked his head "Their were two survivors , Minato's wife and his brother" and pointing at Naruto "and Naruto" that he activate the Rin'negan

"YO" said happily our blonde

[PURE SHOCK IN THE ROOM


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER : 8

_In the last chapter_

_Tsunade shocked his head "Their were two survivors , Minato's wife and his brother" and pointing at Naruto "and Naruto" that he activate the Rin'negan_

"_YO" said happily our blonde_

_[PURE SHOCK IN THE ROOM_

Pure silence in the room , then Shikato decide to speak "Naruto we will like to apologize for our actions years ago"

Then Naruto smiled "A not a big deal , there's nothing to apologize" replied

Then the council smiled , Hiashi interrupted "Just like his father" with a grin

Tsume was staring at him 'Woah look at his body' , Tsunade didn't like a bit the look that Tsume was giving to his grandson.

"Now that we have all the attention , I will like to explain to explain what happened in those 2 years and 8 month , as he began to explain about Naruto uncle , Akatsuki , goals ,what Naruto has been doing, the seal even Itachi innocence…" said Tsunade

The room have their eyes out of they sockets "Uchiha Itachi will come back?" asked Inoichi , Naruto nodded "When the whole thing is finished".

"Then Kyuby?" asked hesitant Chouza , Tsuma still was checking him , Naruto already know that.

"He's dead , I have nearly all his chakra" the room cheered "Also , endless stamina that come for handy purposes" glancing at Tsume who blushed furiously.

Jiraiya saw that and giggled , Tsunade was furious , some people of the council couldn't believe the insinuation.

"So the leader of Ame who's also Naruto uncle want an alliance with us , the rock and the sound had ally themselves so do we accept" asked Tsunade , the council agreed "Your dismissed" ordered the blonde.

The head clans were leaving , Shizune already leaved and the sannins were waiting . Naruto approached to Tsume who looked at him a bit happy and a bit stunned

"Inuzuka-san?" asked Naruto , "Yes Naruto-kun?" asked Tsume making Tsunade eyes flinch at that .

"I was wondering , if you would like to have dinner with me , if you want of course I don't want to impose" asked Naruto 'Yesss' though Tsume.

"Only if call me Tsume-chan" , Naruto make his foxy grin who made weak Tsume legs "Anything for you Tsume-chan" said the blond

"Good , of course I will like , why don't you come to the Inuzuka compound at 10:00 and we have dinner there?" asked Tsume the Naruto replied "Okay at 10:00" , then Tsume kissed his cheek "See you later" as she leave the room

Naruto turned his face to see an proudly Jiraiya and a furious Tsunade

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" yelled the Hokage at him

"Me?" asked Naruto innocently "YES YOU, HIS NEARLY TWICE YOU AGE" growled at his grandson "It's only a formal meeting to know the clan heads of the council"

"Better be for you well being" menaced the Hokage , "So were do I will live?" asked Naruto.

"You want to live alone or you can live with me here , I already grabbed your things from your place and brought them here by the way" answered in pleading tone.

Then Naruto hugged her much to her surprise "Of course I would live with you here if you want" Tsunade kissed his forehead "I would love it".

"Can you show me my room?" asked , Tsunade smiled an mentioned to follow her.

"Ero-sennin come too , I need to ask you a favour" said Naruto , Jiraiya and Tsunade raised an eyebrow but he complied.

They arrived , Naruto new room was nearly as big as his old apartment , Tsunade smiled when she saw him happy. Then Tsunade leave closing the door.

Naruto and Jiraiya were in the room ( unknown to them Tsunade was listening too , she was aware that what he said earlier ) .

"Alright what do you want" asked Jiraiya , Naruto drop his things there , and grabbed a towel and a swimsuit , Jiraiya grinned as he beginning to understand.

"Good all gather" the blond opened the window and walked over Jiraiya grabbing his arm "Alright Ero-sennin we are going to go the hot springs and I need your help so let's go , **Hiraishin no jutsu**" and they vanished in a black flash.

Tsunade immediately opened the door and growled "The perverted little brat will pay , SHIZUNE" , then she appeared , "Yes Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune , "Grab your swimsuit , we are gonna relax in the hot springs , I think we will saw Naruto there , he will pay" , Shizune looked stunned but complied.

'Just wait Naruto you will pay and Jiraiya will die for corrupting you' though Tsunade as she leave with an evil laughing.

_In Konoha , the rumours about Naruto being the son of the Yellow Flash and the kuroi sekou spread already making him the target of nearly every woman in the village ._

_HOT SPRINGS_

Naruto and Jiraiya reappeared in the hot springs with a black flash that was seen by the village .

Then they heard some females in the hot springs

"You mean the little cute blond from the Chunnin exams is the Yondaime son and the Kuroi Senkou" said a girl (it was Hana).

"Yes , and he's not little anymore , he's a sexy man now , can wait to make him mine" said Anko

"Shut up , he's not your sex slave , he just Naruto , anyways Hana what we said it's true , it seems he atleast Sannin level " replied Kurenai "Wow" said Hana in awe

On the outside the two heard about the conversation , Naruto smirk got huge as Jiraiya was giggling.

Naruto was already with a towel and a his jumpsuit in his shoulder "Alright

Ero-sennin I will let you peep sometimes but now I need your help" asked the blond

Jiraiya nodded instantly "So what do you want me to do?" asked , then Naruto pointed at the wood wall of the females bath , "You see that wall" asked the blond , Jiraiya nodded "Go there" he went

"Alright Ero-sennin don't move and I'm sorry" said Naruto , "What are you talk…" but was interrupted by Naruto yelling "THERE'S A PERVERT PEEKING AT THE WOMAN BATHHOUSE" , "You bastard.." growled Jiraiya , but part of the wall and him were send flying by an enraged Anko "Don't come another time you pervert.

Then Kurenai and Hana appeared too , the three of them in jumpsuits and saw Naruto , the blushed furiously .

"Naruto thanks for saving us , by the way what are you doing here" asked Anko

'That's Naruto , holy fucking shit' said Hana

"I was going to get bath until I saw the pervert" replied Naruto

Then Anko grabbed him by the arm and pulled "You came by at the right place , now you can take a bath with us" ordered the lady

"Of course , there's no way I can't decline an offer from 3 hot ladies as yours" teased Naruto making their face turned crimson as they go inside.

_In other part of Konoha_

Jiraiya landed abruptly in the floor from the Anko punch 'damn brat he's going to pay but I must admit that was a perfect plan' , he got up rubbing his red cheek to see Tsunade and Shizune in front of him.

"What are you doing Jiraiya?" asked the blonde

'Now I can make him pay' though Jiraiya as he began to explain what happened

to Tsunade , telling that Tsunade was furious was an understatement , she was seriously pissed , she grabbed Jiraiya who have an horrified face "What did I do?" asked the perverted in fear "You turned Naruto in a womanizer" growled as he send Jiraiya flying another time.

"Let's go Shizune , Naruto will pay" ordered Tsunade , 'THE LITTLE WOMANIZER , FIRST SHIZUNE , THEN TSUME , NOW ANKO AND KURENAI' yelled the blonde in his mind.

_Meanwhile on the hot springs_

Naruto was in the water surrounded by the three hot ladies , Anko cuddling on his left , Kurenai on his right , and Hana in front of him .

"So Naruto-kun it's true you're the yellow flash son?" asked Hana , he nodded "Wow" was all she could say.

"He even knows the Hiraishin" said Anko then Hana eyes widened "You mean the technique that make Konoha won against the rock?" , Anko nodded , then Hana squealed "Can I see it please" pleaded Hana with a pout.

At this point Tsunade and Shizune appeared at scene without that any of them , noticed her or her assistant , he saw Naruto and glared at him but she and Shizune blushed when they saw his back.

"Of course anything for you" said Naruto making Hana blush ( yes , you already heard that) , "What do you want me to do?" asked out blond hero . Then Kurenai pointing at a little wood table with a bottle of Sake and cups (those who don't sunk on the water) , "Can you bring him back that?" , Naruto nodded and disappeared , leaving two black flashes and reappearing at the same place but with the blood table.

"Wow , you're so cool" said the three at unison while hugging him , Tsunade eyes twitched when she saw that , Shizune was a bit jealous.

Naruto was too lost in thoughts to notice , the kunoichis noticed the furious looked of the Godaime and moved away from Naruto.

Then Naruto raised an eyebrow "What are you doing , you all three looked scared of something"

Then he fell someone at his right , he turned to see two pair of legs entering inside the water , he glanced a little up more , and saw two pairs of huge breasts with a bikini then he said "woah those are big , who's the beautiful lady?".

The kunoichis gasped in terror about what was going to happen.

Naruto sight finally reached the lady face and instantly froze 'Oh shit'

The lady sat up next to him and said with an evil grin "Hello Naruto" , then Naruto replied "Hello Baa-chan"

'I'M GOING TO DIE OH SHIT' though our blond hero


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER : 9

_In the last chapter_

_The lady sat up next to him and said with an evil grin "Hello Naruto" , then Naruto replied "Hello Baa-chan"_

'_I'M GOING TO DIE OH SHIT' though our blond hero_

Naruto watched in pure horror how Tsunade was clinging on his left , the blonde woman could help but smirk at Naruto's state.

"Woah , look at the time , it's late I must go" stuttered Naruto as he got up but Tsunade grabbed him in headlock "Where's the fire? There's no need to hurry , why don't we have all , how was it Naruto?" asked the Hokage , "Fun?" replied Naruto

"Yeah fun was it" smiled Tsunade "Come girls get close , you too Shizune" Naruto gasped , at his right Shizune entered in the water "Oh hello you too Shizune-chan" , she nodded with an smile .

"So baa-chan why are you here?" asked Naruto then Tsunade raised an eyebrow "I wanted to relax a little and spend some time with my hot grandson" smirked Tsunade , Naruto turned green 'Oh shit he knows , Jiraiya must had told her' though the blond

"Hana is here too? Not bad Naruto first his mother and now his daughter" grinned Tsunade

"WHAT?" yelled Hana , then Naruto looked at Tsunade and stuttered "Tsume-cha-san is his mother?" , she nodded while saying "You see Hana in the council room hours ago , your mother invited Naruto for dinner today at your house".

'I can't believe mom got him before me , I wont lose' though Hana

"That's great we could have dinner the three of us" said Hana happily , Naruto have naughty thought 'mother and daughter' . Tsunade noticed the perverted grin and somewhat knew what he was thinking making her burning on the inside 'fucking womanizer , I'm going to kill him'

Jiraiya just arrived and landed on a tree to watch the scene 'Woah , Naruto surrounded with 5 hot girls , thinks are getting better and better'.

Naruto grabbed a cup and filled it with sake , giving it to Tsunade with an smile

"I didn't know you were this beautiful Tsu-chan , why don't we enjoy this time together , here drink" , all the girls eyes twitched at that.

'This is gold for my books' though Jiraiya

Tsunade grabbed the cup and smiled "Oh thank you Naru-kun , you're so nice" rubbing his cheek while in his mind 'The brat thinks he will get away' though the blonde , 'this is no good he called me Naru-kun' though Naruto.

After a few minutes talking , Tsunade glared at Anko , Hana and Kurenai like saying 'GET THE FUCK OUT' , the girls scared and got up as they walked away.

"Hey where are you going you three" asked horrified Naruto , "We're sorry

Naru-chan , it's late , we must go" chorused the three.

'Oh shit oh shit' yelled Naruto in his mind

Naruto was about to leave but Tsunade grabbed him by the arm "Where do you think your going , you and I will have some fun" smirked Tsunade making Naruto scared.

"Jiraiya is already or will be in the hospital , now womanizer" Naruto flinched at that before replying "I'm not a womanizer , I'm a gentleman" , Tsunade got more pissed , Shizune looked scared.

"I will give three opportunities before killing you , now answer" asked Tsunade , Naruto was sweating hard then he opened his mouth

"It's not my fault I got this hot body" retorted Naruto then Tsunade smirked "Too bad , one left , two to go"

'oh shit' though the blond then he remember something

"It's the law" said Naruto , Tsunade raised an eyebrow "The law?" 'what's the brat up' , Naruto nodded "If I remember well there's a law that the Shodaime made , that says that if there's only one member of the clan alive , he could use the clan restorations act , that means this person could marry as many womens as he wants" finished Naruto with an smile. Shizune eyes widened.

Tsunade grew angrier 'THE FUCKING WOMANIZER I KNEW IT , HE'S A PERVERT NOW , I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM' though the blonde , Tsunade smiled said replied in a sweet tone "two left , one to go"

'What to do , what to do' though Naruto

"Listen Tsu-chan" Tsunade eye flinched at that "If you don't kill me , I'll let you do whatever you want with me" finished Naruto.

Deep silence

"Naruto , your hitting on me?" asked in terrifying tone "Listen you have every right to be jealous" replied Naruto "THAT'S IT YOUR GOING TO DIE" growled the blonde

10 min later Shizune looked at the bloody Naruto floating in top of the water and a Tsunade relieved.

"Help" stuttered Naruto looking at Shizune , of course the brunette went to him , and grabbed him putting Naruto head in his blossom , then Naruto smirked at Tsunade.

The killer intent that Tsunade was realising now was inhuman , then the blonde grabbed his grandson in outrage and began to pummel him another time.

10 min later "Let's go Shizune" as they leave , 20 min later Naruto woke up

"Damn , well it's no consequence can't wait until dinner as he grabbed his things and left.

Meanwhile Jiraiya was giggling at the tree.

Naruto was walking in the streets of Konoha lost in his though 'I think I should go buy flowers the dinner , yep that's it' , all the woman in the streets were staring at him with his heart in their eyes.

Then after a while , Naruto was in front of the Yamanaka flower shop , he entered

"Hello Ino-chan" waved Naruto as she saw her , then she looked surprise "Your Naruto isn't ? father told me all" said the blonde

He nodded with his fox grin that make her blush "Yes it's me so how have you been Ino-chan" asked the Naruto ' THIS IS NARUTO NO FUCKING SHIT' though Ino.

"Good Naruto-kun , so what's bring you here? asked Ino , "Well Ino-chan I would like to buy four bouquets of roses"

"FOUR?" yelled Ino , "Yes , four Ino-chan" replied Naruto , after a while Ino have the 4 bouquet "Here's the pay" said Naruto as he gave it to her. "Naruto-kun for who are those for?" , then Naruto replied "Well Ino-chan those are for 4 woman" making her jaw dropped

'Let's go back to the tower' though Naruto as he left

_Hokage tower_

Tsunade and Shizune were in the office , Shizune was worried about Naruto and Tsunade was still pissed.

"Tsunade-sama perhaps you shouldn't have to hit Naruto-kun so hard" said Shizune then Tsunade glared at her "He deserve it and Shizune and what are your intentions with my grandson?" , Shizune blushed and looked away , Tsunade was about to say something when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in" ordered the Hokage , the door opened to reveal Naruto that have a hand behind his hand . Tsunade glared at him but he ignored pissing her off.

"What are you doing here , didn't you got enough already?" growled the blonde Hokage

Then Naruto walked to her as he gave her one of the four bouquets "Oh I just came asking forgiveness , I don't like when my beautiful grandmother is mad at me"

What Naruto said and did took her by surprise , Tsunade blushed 'Oh he bought me flowers , perhaps I should forgive him' . "How Naruto-kun you didn't have to , your so sweet" said as she kissed his forehead "I forgive you" , then Naruto smiled at her "Well I must leave , I have to train and prepare for the dinner" said Naruto

Tsunade eyes widened 'It's true the little bastard have a dinner with Tsume and Hana' .

Then Naruto turned to Shizune and gave her another but exact bouquets of flowers .Tsunade raised an eyebrow "These are for you Shizune-chan" , Shizune blushed as she take them and kissed his check "You shouldn't have" , Naruto just smiled making his blush got deeper "Anything for my beautiful Shiz-chan" , now Shizune face turned crimson , Tsunade anger came back , as she glared at them.

"Well I'm off" said as he turned to leave , Shizune was too stunned to notice him leaving but Tsunade saw two bouquets more in his back as he was hiding him more.

"Naruto?" asked Tsunade , he turned his head "Yes Tsunade-chan?" the blonde eye twitched , "What are those for?" asked the blonde Hokage pointing at the flowers.

'Oh shit' though Naruto "Those are for the dinner" said as he quickly exited the room

'THE FUCKING WOMANIZER , HE PLANNED ALL THIS , MOTHER AND DAUGHTER AND CAN'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT' yelled in his mind as she punched the desk breaking it in a half.

I'm too lazy to explain but Naruto went to train and he came back to his room in tower at 8:00

_Inuzuka compound_

Tsume was happily preparing things for tonight 'This is going to be so fun' were her thoughts . Hana was watching the tv at the couch and glaring at her mother 'Naruto is mine , mine , mine' though.

Her mother noticed his daughter and raised an eyebrow "Is something wrong Hana?" then Hana glared at her "He's too young for you" , Tsume looked at her "I don't know what are you talking about" , then Hana replied "Naruto is mine" , then Tsume looked surprised "How did you know?" then Hana began to explain what happened.

After the explanation , Tsume snorted at her daughter "Well my dear Hana , it was Naruto-kun" Hana flinched at that "it was him that asked me in the council , after accepted his proposition i invited him home" , then Hana replied "I will dinner with you and him also , your not the only want that wants him" finished

Tsume smiled "I think Naruto-kun is on older woman but Hana , he have an stamina that he could keep with 6 woman at the same time" , Hana blushed at that

"and being the last of his clan , he have the rights of do the clan restoration act , so he can have more than 1 wife"

"What are you getting at?" asked his daughter , "Well , if Naruto-kun agrees i'm willing to share" , then Hana looked surprise "you do?" , then she walked over her and kissed his forehead "Anything for my daughter" .

Meanwhile Naruto returned to the tower , he took a shower and grabbed the fourth clothes , he was a fucking clone of the Yondaime , grabbed the two bouquet of roses and prepare to leave.

He left the tower towards the Inuzuka compound , from the tower , Tsunade was looking at him from the window , 'He looks exactly like Minato' though the blonde but quickly glared at him with anger 'I'M GOING BEAT HIM TO A PULP IF SOMETHING THAT I DON'T LIKE HAPPENS'.

**Too bad , that will happen kukuku**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER : 10

_In the last chapter_

_He left the tower towards the Inuzuka compound , from the tower , Tsunade was looking at him from the window , 'He looks exactly like Minato' though the blonde but quickly glared at him with anger 'I'M GOING BEAT HIM TO A PULP IF SOMETHING THAT I DON'T LIKE HAPPENS'._

Naruto arrived at the Inuzuka compound , he took a deep breath an knocked at the door. Hana went to open the door , when she saw Naruto she couldn't help but gasp 'WoW' though , Naruto smiled at her.

"Good evening Hana-chan" said Naruto then Hana replied "Good evening Naruto-kun come inside please" . "Wait" interrupted Naruto , Hana raised an eyebrow but her eyes widened when Naruto pulled the bouquet of flowers at gave them to her.

"Those are for you Hana-chan" smiled Naruto , Hana took the flowers , hugged him and kissed him in the cheek "Oh thank you so much for the flowers c'mon let's go inside"

The pair walked inside , as they walked Naruto couldn't help but look impressed at the compound. Hana was the first to enter at the guest room , her mother notice Hana happiness then she saw the flowers and frowned , she looked how the Yondaime clone walked in behind her.

'Damn he's hot , totally hot' though Tsume

"You look handsome" 'as always' said Tsume , "Thank you so much , I was reserving those clothes for an special occasion" said our blond with his foxy grin.Both mother and daughter blushed furiously then Naruto tossed the last ram of flowers to Tsume "Those are for you Tsume-chan" said Naruto with his happy smile.

Tsume quickly grabbed him and hug and kissed his cheek "You shouldn't have Naruto-kun" then he replied "Anything for you" , Tsume faced turned crimson

"Well let's go dinner" said Tsume , as he mentioned Naruto to follow as well as Hana.

Naruto , Tsume and Hana were sitting while eating dinner , they talked about various things , Naruto told them about the Oiroke no Jutsu to knock out the Sandaime , they all laughed at that , he told them his adventures in Akatsuki and how did he get his nickname . While dinning Tsume and Hana was silently rubbing her legs against his.

After dinner , "Hana could you clean the dishes" asked his mother , she nodded grabbed them and leaving "Naru-kun can I talk you alone a moment" then he replied "Of course Tsume-chan" , then she grabbed him by his hands and guide him to her bedroom.

They arrived , it was a big room with a big a comfortable bed . Tsume closed the door and looked at Naruto directly to his blue eyes 'so charming' she though

"Naru-kun?" asked Tsume then Naruto "Yes my beautiful princess?" replied

"Do you love Naru-kun" asked Tsume with puppy eyes "Of course I love

I wouldn't had asked for a date if I don't , I was captivate by your beauty when I saw you in the council room".

Thas was all Naruto could say when Tsume pulled him into a deep kiss ,the blond started to rub her stomach sending shivers down her spine as he kissed her more passionately every second . He softly slid his tongue into her mouth and hit her teeth . He did it again but she opened enough for him to enter her mouth and touch her tongue and both began to explore their mouth's .

After a few minutes , Tsume pushed him into the bed and sat on his lap , they kissed again . Naruto grabbed her hips steady her as he broke the kiss he let his hops trailed down to her neck and he began to lick her neck planting kisses every so often.

Tsume smiled to him "Your mine" and in a few seconds she was naked , Naruto could only stare at her , Tsume smiled when she saw Naruto staring at her , our blond snapped out of the shock and smiled at her "Your beautiful" , Tsume was getting more and more horny by the moment so she undressed Naruto (practically ripping his clothes leaving him in boxers.

Naruto smiled at her , then he began to lick her right nipple getting a gasp from Tsume , he continued to lick and suck on her nipple moving his tongue , around and over the nipple while he used his left hand to play with her left breast and pinch her nipple . After he lick the left breast as he did in the right , he continued to trail kisses down her stomach.

"Your so good Naru-kun" said a horny Tsume , by now her breathing has gotten harder , Naruto continued kissing her down and around her pussy to her thighs where and nibble each earning he even more moans . Naruto decide to slip a finger in and started to finger her slowly getting even louder moans.

"It feels so good" gasped Tsume , after that our blonde brought his tongue to her clit and started to lick it up and down as he continued to finger her . He continued to lick her pussy , the more he licked the more she moans , her pussy was just overflowing and running down unto the bed . Her breathing was getting harder and shallower . Naruto decided to remove his fingers and bring them up to massage her breasts again and pinch her nipples to have her moaning even louder if that possible . After a few seconds she came screaming Naruto's name and collapsed into his chest .

Tsume kissed him with tongue and started to rub his crotch , getting him hard , after a while she stopped then Naruto looked at her eyes "Naru-kun you know Hana loves you and I know you have also feeling for her" said Tsume , Naruto flinched making her smile , she just began to rub Naruto boxers as she continued "I gave permission to Hana , so if you want you can share us" , Naruto eyes widened while his inside 'YES YES YES YES IT WORKED' , "I love you" said with a perverted grin .

Tsume smirked and yelled "Hana come here" the door opened and Naruto saw Hana in silk clothes , "Mother?" asked Hana , then Tsume smiled while nodding , that was all she have to do for Hana jumped in the bed , "I love you Naru-kun" then Naruto replied "Me too Hana-chan" as they began to kiss.

Tsume crawled down to Naruto legs , she pulled Naruto underwear at slow pace , teasing Naruto , Tsume looked at Naruto cock and gasped.

"Naru-kun you're huge" said an atonished Tsume , Hana turned to her head to see Naruto cock and gasped "I know" replied Naruto . While Naruto and Hana were exploring their mouths , Tsume grab a hold of Naruto cock and start to slowly pump it , Naruto began to get more and more hornier and began to massage Hana breasts while kissing her.

Tsume brough out her tongue and gave the head of his cock a quick lick , then she went on to enclose her mouth over the head of his cock and slowly sucked and lick it , she then went and started to bob her head up and down further and further.

"Tsume-chan , that feels so fucking good , oh damn keep going" said Naruto feeling her warm wet mouth sucking his cock as her tongue swirled around making slurping noises that were just making the trio hornier than ever.

"Tsume-chan I'm going to come soon" , at this Tsume quickened the pace and taking Naruto cock even deeper into her mouth , and in an act of skill she loosened her throat and took all then inches in her mouth and continued to suck. Naruto could hold anymore and came in her mouth , Tsume began to swallow but she couldn't keep up and some of it leaked out of her mouth.

"Looks like your ready for the main event Naru-kun , that must be the legendary stamina of your" teased Tsume as she got up and sat on his lap allowing Naruto cock slide into her warm pussy , she started to pump slowly at first , but she started to speed up meanwhile Hana just sat up in Naruto face , Naruto smiled he licked Hana pussy , making her moan , she began to lick her lips driving her insane , then Naruto with his tongue licking her juices and then he let his middle finger slip in causing a moan from her then , then he started to push it harder alternating between her and tonguing her while he fingers her . After 10 minutes mother and daughter screamed "Naru-kun" and the three came at the same today.

Naruto cock was still harder making Tsume impressed "Looks like its your turn Hana" said his mother as she helped her to sat in Naruto lap , making Naruto cock enter Hana pussy , then Tsume began to kiss passionately Naruto another time.

3 hours later Hana passed out , Naruto and Tsume smiled at her , then the two start making out , it's a tongue dominance , they continued to passionately kiss until they stopped .

"Tsume-chan wanna know the real purpose of the Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto with his eyes full of lust , Tsume just nodded , she couldn't think with that a lot of pleasure that Naruto has giving her . Naruto just smiled while making a cross seal saying Kage Bunshin , and naked Naruto appeared , Tsume eyes widened at that and smiled "Your so corny Naru-kun" as she grabbed the two.

They continued 3 hours more and their fall sleep under each other warmth , in the outside a perverted sannin was giggling non stop while taking notes.

_The day later , 7:00 at the morning_

Tsunade awaked , Shizune was already ordering things in the office , the blonde Hokage dressed himself and went to wake up Naruto to eat breakfast with her .

He opened the door and frowned , Naruto was not there , the it hit her , the room was in same state when he left yesterday at night 'the bastard' thought as she rushed to the office. He arrived and Shizune looked surprise to see his master welling to work.

"It's nice to see so earlier for working" said a happy Tsunade then the blonde rushed to desk "Shut up Shizune , Naruto didn't come yesterday and he wasn't in his room now" , Shizune got worried .

Shizune eyes widened when she saw Tsunade pull out the crystal ball and put it in the table , she looked over her shoulder to saw the ball as well.

Tsunade looked at the ball and her jaws dropped reaching the floor , Shizune blushed at the sight

A sleeping naked Naruto on the bed with Tsume and Hana naked as well on top of him , Naruto have his arms around their bodies hugging them , by the look they could see the room the bed was completely wet.

Tsunade was silent digesting what she saw , Shizune couldn't believe it.

Slowly she grabbed the crystal ball and gave her to Shizune , the brunette was scared . Then Tsunade grabbed the desk and lift him up , in a battle cry she throw him with full force to the window , breaking it making the desk fly to crash in the ground .

Shizune was trembling , Tsunade was fuming that she was realising a lot of killent intent then she screamed "THE STUPID WOMANIZER , HE PLANNED ALL THIS ALREADY IN BATH HOUSES , FUCKING BASTARD , I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN HE CAMES HERE , THEN I WILL JIRAIYA , AND THOSE TWO WHORES AS WELL"

Tsunade was breathing hard now 'Wait until you came here Naru-kun , hell will be a happy place compared to here' though while doing an evil laugh . "Guards give me another desk" ordered , the guards signed as they complied

_Inuzuka compound_

Naruto , Tsume and Hana woke up to a loud banging on the door.

"Mom , are you awake?" came the voice of Kiba as she opened the door "You know where's nee-chan…" he said and looked up to find Naruto lieing with his arms around wrapped around Tsume and Hana . Kiba looked in shock and then he screamed and passet out on the spot.

"Hmm.. what do we about this?" Naruto asked

"Let's just leave them alone and let's go get some breakfast" said Tsume as the three got up and dressed and went to the kitchen to eat

Hana told Naruto that she have to gave a package to Kurenai so Naruto accept to accompany here before leaving to the tower , one hour later Naruto kissed Tsume and said "I'll see you later" , then Tsume replied "you better" with an smirk and say goodbyes , Hana and Naruto walked around the streets , Hana was receiving glares from the females.

Then they spotted Kurenai along with Hinata and Shino , Anko , and team Asuma

"Hey guys.." said the blond then "Hello Naruto-kun" said Kurenai and Anko at the same time , he waved at the other who smiled back.

The others raised an eyebrow when he came with Hana , "Here is what you wanted" said Hana giving her a box

Then they heard "Come back here you bastard" yelled Kiba , "Oh shit is Kiba" said Naruto "Gotta go see you later Hana-chan" as he kissed her in the lips much to the surprise of the crow "See you later Naru-kun" then Naruto vanished in a black flash

Kiba exhausted stopped "Where is he" said within gasp , "He left already" said his sister then he glared at her , Kurenai interrupted "What's wrong Kiba?" , then he replied "I found that asshole in bed with my mom and my sister".

"You what?" asked Asuma

"You heard me! He fucked my mom and my sister" Kiba yelled

All the crow eyes widened , Hinata was glaring at Hana , then Kurenai and Anko approached to Hana "Your mother too at the same time?" , she nodded with an smile "So how was he?" asked Anko , "He fucked mom and I around 2 hours , then I passed out , mom told me he continued fucking her around 3 hours more , he even used Kage Bunshin too"

"……………." People while Ino was blushing , Anko and Kurenai have other thought

'Kage Bunshin woah never though of that , I can wait to test them'

Hinata 'KILL THAT BITCH' though

_Hokage tower_

Naruto appeared in black flash in the tower , he was greeted by the guards and he went to his room to sleep a little more.

He opened his door , went to his bed and lay down then suddenly the door closed.

He turned to look Tsunade smiling at him 'Oh shit'

"Hello Naruto , tired ?" asked Tsunade , "Yep training too hard" replied , then Tsunade smirked 'Training he says the little womanizer' "So how were Tsume and Hana" , then Naruto mood increased "Oh it was great and …. Oh shit" replied.

Tsunade walked slowly over him with a terrific smile "How did you know?" asked Naruto , "Well , when I woke up I came to ask you to get breakfast with me but you weren't there so I had an idea where you could be , I went to the office and used the Sandaime crystal ball" , Naruto was trembling when she saw the evil smirk of his baa-chan.

"Did you know what I see Naruto?" asked Tsunade in a sweet tone , Naruto shocked his head "I saw you naked along with a naked Tsume and his daughter naked as well in top of you embracing each other".

'OH SHIT OH SHIT I'M GOING TO DIE' though Naruto then he said "I'm going to die isn't it, Tsunade smiled "Death no , close to death YES" as she began to punch him.

Screams and cries were hear along Konoha

**One thing I forgot to say is that Naruto developed a seal that make 100 impossible to make pregnant a women when they have sex , so he active it with the Inuzukas pair , also I'm sorry for the grammar errors**


End file.
